The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, the capabilities of image processing apparatuses that are able to process image signals such as, for example, television sets, have been increasingly improving, and among such image processing apparatuses, there are image processing apparatuses with a plurality of image processing functions to improve image quality.
Against such a background, techniques of improving image quality are being developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354534 is exemplified as a technique of optimizing a plurality of noise reduction processes according to the preferences of the user and the types of image signals.